


Looking for a fic

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I know people hate this because it isn’t an actual fic and I told myself I would never do this, but I got the life of me can’t remember what this is called





	Looking for a fic

The fic I’m looking for is where Ian is a waiter and there’s a coworker that always flirts with him (I remember his name is Preston) and Mickey and Ian think it’s funny, but when Mickey is picking Ian up he sees Preston coming into Ian and gets pissed


End file.
